Alexa Nikolas
Alexa Helen Nikolas (born April 4, 1992) is an American teen actress best known for her role as Nicole Bristow in the Nickelodeon series Zoey 101. Early Life Alexa was born in Chicago, Illinois. She is of Greek descent on her mother's side of the family, and from New Zealand on her father's side. Acting Career 1999-2004; Career Beginings and Motorcross Kids Alexa began her acting carrer in 1999 in P.U.N.K.S. portraying Jenna Bygayly. A year later in 2001 she landed a small role by appearing in Zoolander. In 2002 she had another small role in Ted Bundy In the same year, she appeared on Hidden Hills regularly as recurring character Emily Barber and made appearences in a total of 17 episodes. Her breakthrough came in 2003 when she auditioned and won a supporting role as Susan Barry in the film Tiptoes and then later she won the role of Katie in the 2004 film Motocross Kids, her role got her nominated for "Best Performance in a Feature Film" at the Young Artists Awards. 2005-2006; Revelations and Zoey 101 Alexa portrayed Lucinda "Lucy" Massey for 6 episodes in the 2005 mini- series Revelations in early 2005. Later that year she began portraying the role of Nicole Bristow on the Nickelodeon series Zoey 101, she portrayed the role from 2005 - 2006 and appeared in the first two seasons of the show and made a total of 26 episodes she appeared in. She co-starred in the program along side Jamie Lynn Spears and Kristin Herrera who were in the first season, as well as Victoria Justice, who came joined the cast in the second season. She won two awards for her role as Nicole Bristow, in both 2006 and 2007. In 2006 she was involved in constant off-screen fights with Jamie Lynn Spears during filming of the second season. This argument caused Alexa to quit her role of Nicole and depart from Zoey 101. 2007-2009; Other Projects and Children of The Corn In 2007 she appeared in the Vanessa Hudgens' music video, "Come Back to Me. She also guest-starred in several more shows, most notably The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Judging Amy, and Heroes. A year later she was offered a role on the Disney Channel where she could star as Alex Russo in the sitcom Wizards of Waverly Place. Alexa turned down the offer, which was later given to Selena Gomez. In 2009, she had a supporting role in the remake of Children of the Corn playing the role of Ruth a pregnant young adult who leads an army of children with her lover. 2010-present; Recent Projects She is set to appear in the upcoming film LOL (Laughing Out Loud) a remake of the French comedy, opposite Miley Cyrus and Demi Moore. Filmography Awards Young Artist Awards *2007 Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series, for Zoey 101 - Won *2006 Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series, for Zoey 101 - Won *2005 Best Performance in a Feature Film - Young Ensemble Cast, for Motocross Kids - Nominated Alexa's Gallery Nicole1.PNG Nicole.PNG 49365.jpg Nicole_7.jpg External links *Alexa Nikolas at the Internet Movie Database *Alexa's video blog Category:Actresses Category:Females